psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Oboro Mochizuki
Oboro Mochizuki is an idol in the present. Oboro received a call card and tried to tell the nation about it on a local talk show but was silenced by Nemesis Q and almost killed him. Appearance Personality Sypnosis Past Tatsuo & the Worm arc Tenjuu Elmore arc Third Trip arc Inui arc Tenjuu's Root arc Q's Master arc He was summoned to Psyren during the second mission. There, he decides to make a break for the exit despite the fact the route through the Danger Zone. A large number of new drifters (in fact, all of them except Kabuto) followed him only to be attacked by a giant worm. Ageha saved him from the worm; Oboro's first encounter with PSI. He was infected with the Psyren disease soon after, comically hugging Ageha when he came to help. Once he recovered, he came up with the plan for the group to steal Tatsuo's mask to repel the worm Tavoo, but was left behind to watch the sick Kabuto. Intending to join the action regardless, he followed after, though he arrived after the battle with Tatsuo was over. He heals Ageha and Asaga with his new-found ability, Cure, which works best when he hugs the person. After returning to the present, he joins Matsuri's training session, completing it without problem. During his second trip to Psyren, he ends up defending Asaga from a Tavoo. He saves Asaga by using his abilities on the Tavoo itself, claiming that he wanted to save the souls locked away within. At this point, Asaga thinks to himself that Oboro wasn't trying to save the people within. Rather, he wanted to see what would happen if it did it. Asaga compares him to being a child. He often switches between acting like an adult and acting like a child, whining when he doesn't get his way. He seems to have taken a liking to Ageha, stating that if Ageha got hurt, he would "hug him any time". Matsuri is concerned about his and Ageha's abilities, telling Hiryu that he's the only one who can take them down if necessary. After a fatal attack from Shiner he falls into a Tavoo graveyard. He returns in chapter 83 and kills a Tavoo, however his body has changed indicating he may have taken in a core. PSI Abilities His primary use is the ability Cure which is a hybrid combination of Rise and Burst. Oboro seems to be somewhat of a PSI prodigy as he was able to quickly implement what he has learned recently, even without specific instruction. Oboro was able to use 'Cure' just by having Van cure him once and without knowing anything specific about PSI. He was also able to use Rise just by watching Ageha and Asaga train with Kagetora and drawing on his own experience with Rise when he uses Cure. Abilities Burst: '''Cure. '''Rise: Hidden Mental Block based. Trance: Unknown. *'Rise' - During Rise training with Kagetora he appears to be the fastest when using Rise, however this is actually a trick that he pulls off by synchronizing with Kagetora's breathing he hides in a "mental blind spot" and therefore can move without Kagetora noticing. *'Cure' - Allows him to share Rise ability with who he's healing by using a form of Burst. Because of the nature of "Cure," Oboro is incapable of healing himself. *'Biological Ruin - '''A technique that Oboro used against Gordov when he was testing out his 'Cure' ability which resulted in immobilizing him, giving Asaga enough time to destroy Gordov. Oboro pulls of this technique by pouring his 'Cure' into the core of Gordov thereby healing and restoring all the humans that Gordov consumed. This disrupted the delicate balance of Gordov's body and made him into a giant blob-like mass. *('Unnamed''') - Surviving the attack from Shiner, he demonstrates a new ability, in which he disintegrates another tavoo leaving just it's core. It is possible that his ability to give his rise through cure turned into the ability to take away energy from another being. Category:The Resistance Category:Drifter Category:Characters